Tu sueño vive en mi
by Yani-ko
Summary: Hola, me llamo Emily. A. Jones y os voy a hablar de mi aburrida vida como próxima Bi-Reina de las trece colonias… ¡Más o menos!
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Este es mi segundo fic, de nuevo de Hetalia…

_-Yani-Ko, estás obsesionada._

Pensaréis algunos, y no os falta razón. Este es un UkXfemUSA. Y es que Emily, no se porque siempre me ha encantado. Yo, ayer solo tenía la idea de –"Debo hacer un UkXfemUSA."- Pero no sabía cómo, pero de repente, se me ocurrió hacerla de cuando las trece colonias /Poco antes de la guerra de independencia de Estados Unidos/ Y aquí está el resultado. /Como poner títulos a mí me resulta difícil he preferido hacer como en el quijote/

_**-Disclaimer-Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a hidekaz himaruya /mi dios/**_

Ahora al fic, espero que os guste un poco aunque sea.

************************Capítulo1************************

**_De cómo conocí la_**

**_Verdadera libertad._**

-¡Lady Emily! Por favor, razone. Es una orden directa de su padre.-Me seguía una de las doncellas.

-"Pobre, a veces me da pena, sin embargo…" ¡Aunque sea una orden de mi padre, no pienso ponerme ese vestido!

La doncella me siguió con un vestido rosáceo, con una falda abultada, muy ceñido al cuerpo de cintura para arriba y con un gran lazo aún más pálido que el vestido, desde mi habitación hasta los rosales del jardín.

Cómo yo insistí en hacer una especie de laberinto, a base de muchos rosales, se hizo. Y sólo insistí en hacerlo para escabullirme en situaciones como la que se me presentó.

Me llamo Emily, tengo diecisiete años y, como ya sabréis, soy la próxima Bi-Reina de las trece colonias americanas, lo que significa que, no podré mandar del todo en estas trece colonias, ya que quien reina ahora es un tal Jorge III, o algo así.

Mi padre es ahora el Bi-Rey, su deber es mantener el orden y la paz, ya que ese estúpido inglés no nos puede controlar sentado cómodamente en su trono.

Mi vida como próxima Bi-Reina es muy aburrida, siempre estoy rodeada de: Haz esto, no hagas lo otro…

De todos modos, todavía no han conseguido ponerme un vestido "normal" Las ropas que suelo usar son:

-Una especie de camiseta, que me tapa los hombros, y que acaba en triangulo a la altura de la cintura. Es de color azul a la izquierda, y a rayas rojas y blancas a la derecha.

-Una falda abierta a los lados, la cual también acaba en triangulo, más o menos a la altura de los gemelos, de color marrón.

-Y unos zapatos de piel tradicionales de América.

Es decir, si ese estúpido Jorge III se enterase, probablemente se le pondrían los pelos de punta.

En cualquier caso, mi vida no es tan aburrida ya que, siempre que puedo, me escapo de mi padre, las doncellas, y esa estúpida vida rutinaria, y me entreno para ser… A HEROINE! Alguien que defenderá valientemente a su pueblo ante una dificultad.

Desde pequeña quería ser una heroína, y poder salvar a todo el que necesitase mi ayuda, no le tengo miedo a nada.

Esto empezó hace unos tres años, cuando tenía catorce años. Me escapé por primera vez, pues no me atreví hasta ese momento, /Sin embargo, ahora ya es natural/ y llegué hasta una preciosa pradera, estaba llena de Flores de Mayo y de Orquídeas.

-"Aquí todavía no llegaron los ingleses"-Me dije-"Pues estas flores son originarias de América, no está todo perdido"

Y es que a mí, nunca me hizo mucha gracia depender de nadie. Con ese campo tan cubierto de flores, me dieron ganas de correr, recorrí todo el campo, de pronto me caí. Tropecé con una pistola. Todavía estaba cargada.

-"Sí que llegaron los Colonos"-Me dije-"Bueno, al menos no lo arrasaron."

Cogí la pistola, como se lo había visto hacer a los Colonos, y apunte a una gran roca que había cerca.

En ese momento no supe porque, pero era incapaz de disparar. Pensando que lo que ocurría era que tenía que ejercer más fuerza sobre el gatillo, utilicé las dos manos, pero fue inútil.

Ya harta, tiré la pistola al suelo violentamente, vi que algo se movió, e intenté volver a disparar otra vez. Esta vez pude, y con sólo una mano.

-"I´m a HEROINE!"-Pensé en aquel momento.

Ahora sé que la razón por la cual no pude disparara, fu que… ¡Estaba puesto el seguro de la pistola!

Desde ese día, cada vez que me siento oprimida, o sencillamente me aburro… Vengo a este lugar, para liberarme, para sentirme libre y saber que hay un mañana por el cuál luchar.

_*******Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy********_

Espero que os haya gustado. Por favor, comentad lo que os haya parecido que he hecho mejor o peor, sea lo que sea, os lo agradezco desde ya. n.n

Por cierto, lo de la ropa de Emily, la puse asía porque no la veo en esa época así vestida, aproveché para vestirla un poco Pocahontas, pero decidí que el color de la ropa quedase normal. Y si no di muy buenas explicaciones, /Lo siento, no sabía cómo explicarlo/ imaginaos a Pocahontas, más pálida y mucho más guapa. Muchas gracias.

Záijián! Sayo! Y Feliz Navidad.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Espero que os gustase el capi 1, y os guste más el 2 :3

Aviso: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen /u.u/

Al fic!

****************Capítulo 2******************

_De cómo lo encontré,_

_Y de cómo me convertí_

_A HEROINE! _

_De nuevo me escapé, ya estamos todos muy acostumbrados, sin embargo, como es lógico mi padre perdió los _estribos_ la primera vez que me escapé:_

-¿Cómo que no sabéis dónde está? Maldita sea, ¡Más os vale encontrarla, de lo contrario iréis directa al calabozo!-Le chilló mi padre a mi niñera.

-Lo siento señor,-Dijo la pobre mujer temblando- iré a buscarla ya mismo.

-¡Más te vale encontrarla y rápido!

-¡Si, señor!

Yo estaba escuchando desde fuera /Estaban en la sala principal, y yo justo a la puerta intentando esconderme/ Cuando me di cuenta de que mi niñera iba a salir, me fui al laberinto de rosales.

-¡Lady Emily! ¡Lady Emily!-Me llamaba desesperadamente.

-Nana tranquila, tranquila estoy aquí-Dije saliendo a su encuentro.- Le diremos la verdad a mi padre, que yo me escapé mientras tú me hacías las galletas que te pedí. Tenemos las galletas como prueba.

-No cielo, muchas gracias, pero si le decimos eso se enfadará contigo, mejor le decimos que fue un descuido mío.

- No seas tonta Nana, I´m Heroine! Debo protegerte, tranquila.-Le dije. Ella me miró con unos ojos soñadores, como si pudiese ver mi futuro con solo mirarme.

Mi padre, en efecto me dio una buena regañina:

-Por eso, Emily. A. Jones, no debes volver a escaparte-Concluyó mi padre por fin.

-Entiendo perfectamente su punto de vista-Dije haciéndome la buena.-Sin embargo, ¡No puedo soportar la monótona vida que tengo! He descubierto un lugar, un lugar que seguramente no conozcas, y me escaparé allí siempre que tenga ocasión.

Mi padre se enfadó tanto, que cogí a Nana del brazo, /Pues sabía que si yo no estaba, le echaría la culpa a ella/ y escape como pude de nuevo.

Giré la cabeza mientras corría.

-¡Adiós, padre!-Dije mientras continuaba corriendo, con el dedo corazón y el índice /de la mano que no tenía ocupada/ apoyados en mi frente, y guiñando un ojo.

Es por eso que Nana y yo somos las únicas que conocen este lugar, pues por alguna razón, los colonos no volvieron a esa pradera.

Y es por eso que ya es normal que me escape.

En fin, ahora que os conté como conocí aquella pradera, os contaré como conocí a aquel chico.

Fue un día después del día en el cual Nana me perseguía para que me pusiese ese vestido rosáceo.

Corrí por el laberinto de rosales, allí despisté un poco a Nana, y me escabullí de nuevo a mi lugar secreto.

¿Qué por qué Nana no me venía a buscar? Fácil, le dijo a mi padre que debí encontrar otro lugar secreto, pues dijo que me fue a buscar y no estaba, en fin, Nana era la única persona que alegraba mi vida.

Cuando llegué a mi lugar secreto, saqué la munición /Que previamente le había quitado a mi padre sin que se enterase/ y cargué las dos pistolas. La primera era la que me encontré la primera vez que vine aquí, y la segunda una que le quite a mi padre. A mi padre también le conseguí quitar dos espadas. Él nunca me las habría dado, pero él no tiene la más minima sospecha de que se luchar, es decir, no tengo porque preocuparme, le quito las armas viejas que ya no suele utilizar, y a veces ni se entera de que le falta.

Estuve allí desde las cinco hasta las ocho, el tiempo se e pasó volando.

Primero, como de costumbre, amontoné tres montones de paja /Cerca hay un pequeño poblado, y les pido la paja que no les sirve para nada/ Esos montones de paja los utilizo para la puntería con las pistolas, pero también para la agilidad en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y para ver cómo me desenvuelvo con las espadas.

De pronto, escuche un ruido, como no volví a escuchar nada le resté importancia, y continúe.

-"Sería una ardilla"-Pensé, y no le hice mas caso.

Cuando volví, trepé hasta llegar a la ventana de mi habitación, que estaba en el segundo piso, después de escaparme, no me hace gracia entrar por la puerta.

*****Al día siguiente…****

Mi padre me llamó. Fui rápidamente a la sala del trono. /Mi padre es de esas personas a las que no les gusta esperar/

-¿Me llamó padre?-Dije según entre, he hice una torpe reverencia.-"¿Por qué tendré que preguntar si me llamó?"-Pensé-"¿No está claro que sí?"

-Emily-Dijo seriamente. Yo ya esperaba problemas.-Estamos en tiempos de crisis. El rey Jorge III ha subido los impuestos, ya no puedes…-Creo que iba a decir que ya b podía comportarme como una niña, nunca lo supe, ya que estaba tan indignada por sus accione, que le interrumpí.

-¿Cómo se atreve? Ese maldito estúpido ha subido los impuestos de un país que nunca ha pisado. Padre tu eres el vi- rey, haz algo, si no lo haces acabaremos arruinados.

-No puedo, ya no podríamos seguir, ellos nos facilitan el mercado con otros países…

-¡Eso no significa nada! Siempre hemos vivido independientes, cada uno ayudaba al otro, y hacíamos trueques, todos vivíamos bien. Por culpa de los Colonos ahora hay distinciones entre ricos y pobres ¡No es justo! Lo mejor sería independizarnos…

-¡Emily!-Exclamó mi padre-¡No digas tonterías, los tiempos han cambiado, si nos independizamos los corsarios ingleses nos atacarán y estaremos a merced de los españoles y de los Franceses!

-Si piensas así ¿Por qué me llamas?

-Creo haber encontrado una solución…

-¿Cuál?-Dije con un destello de esperanza en mis ojos.

-Haremos que la gente de los pueblos hagan una revuelta y…-No le dejé terminar.

-Y así no muere nadie importante. Es eso lo que ibas a decir ¿Me equivoco? Así no debe actuar un líder. Si quieres hacer un revuelta hazla, pero tú también deberías poner tu firma, padre.

-Muy probablemente moriré si hago eso.

-Muy probablemente mucho más morirán, si no lo haces.

-Los aldeanos llegaran a esa conclusión pronto ellos solos.

-No dudo de ello, pero, siendo así nosotros también deberíamos luchar.

-No podemos hacer eso, moriremos.

-Al menos moriremos como héroes, y n como cobardes. Yo prefiero que me recuerden como… A Heroine!-Al decir esto me fui corriendo. Volví a mi lugar secreto.

-¿Quién se creerá que es ese idiota? Maldito, maldito, maldito idiota.-Estaba muy irritada, pero, de pronto mi tono de voz cambió´.- No importa, yo los salvaré a todos…I´m a HEROINE!

Decía esto mientras disparaba varias veces a los montones de paja, siempre daba en el blanco. De repente oí un grito.

Tiré la pistola al suelo, mientras corría para ver quién y porque gritó.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te he herido?-Pregunté muy nerviosa.

-Oh, Bloody Hell, no, no me has dado.

-Menos mal.-Era un joven rubio, de más o menos mi edad, tenía ojos jade, estando tan cerca de la aldea en la cual siempre conseguía la paja usada, en seguida supuse que sería de esa aldea.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Arthur…-Pareció querer añadir algo, pero como él no hablaba lo hice yo.

-Yo me llamo Emily, Emily. A. Jones, aunque ahora mismo no me siento orgullosa de ese nombre precisamente…

Él sonrió.

-Tienes buena puntería…

-Gracias.

-Para ser una chica.-Este comentario no me gustó nada.

-Maldito…-Tampoco me sentía con ganas para pegarle, pasaba por un momento muy extraño en mi vida, no sabía qué hacer. Me eche a llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Fue por mi culpa? L-lo siento…-Dijo el chico, quien pensaba que lloraba por su comentario.

-Tranquilo, no es tu culpa, me siento extraña, no sé qué hacer. Mis colonias están pasando por un momento cruel, y no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo. Mi padre e prohíbe terminantemente independizarnos, quiere que lo aldeanos caben su tumba, para que desaparezcan los impuestos, i el no firma, probablemente esas muertes no servirán de nada…-Abracé a Arthur en busca de una respuesta, necesitaba abrazar a lo primero que me encontrase.

-Conviértete en una justiciera…-Puse cara de incredulidad-En una heroína, sé que puedes.

Esa fue la primera vez que alguien apoyaba mi idea de ser una heroína.

-Para que tu padre no sepa que esa heroína eres tu-Prosiguió.-Escóndete tras una máscara, y, poco antes de conseguir tu propósito quítate la máscara, demuéstrale a tu padre lo que conseguiste por tu cuenta.

-Gracias, eso haré.-Dije ya sin rastro alguno de lágrimas, y guiñando un ojo.-I´m a HEROINE!

-Mañana ¿Vendrás aquí también?-

-Sí, siempre que puedo me escapo de mi vida así que, seguramente.

-Bien, te conseguiré algo de ropa y una máscara, confía en mí. Ahora debo irme, aunque no me apetece.

Sonreí porque le entendía perfectamente. Poco después yo también volví.

Esta vez, el trepar hasta mi habitación fue más por miedo que por entretenimiento.

Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy! Espero que os esté gustando este fic. Si bien todavía es parad, esperad al tres, siento que estos sean algo cortos, pero es que también he subido hoy el capítulo 4 de "Nunca más solos…" y mi pozo de imaginación está seco, lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho. Ya os lo recompensaré, hasta el próximo capi!

Záijián! Sayo!


	3. Chapter 3

_Kon´nichiwa! Ni Hao! ¿Qué tal todos? ¿Las fiestas en general? –Digo en general porque si las pregunto todas no acabo hasta el próximo año nuevo XD- Espero que os lo pasaseis muy muy muy bien, con vuestra familia y amigos._

_Siento la demora con este fic, pero es que la olla de inspiración de detrás del arco iris se secó-sí, lo mío es la olla de detrás del arco iris.- Este fic en el que me he metido, creo que es algo complicado. Sólo para publicarlo me pasé hora y pico-sin exagerar- buscando un maldito nombre._

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a hidekaz himayura._**

**_Al fic!_**

**_De cómo conocí a mi padre,_**

**_Y de como entré en acción._**

**Ese dí**a dormí plácidamente. Aunque si es cierto que tardé un poco en dormirme, después de todo. Estuve pensando en quien era ese chico, porque estaba de mi parte, me quería ayudar, ni me conocía. Pronto acabé respondiéndome que sería un hijo de uno de los campesinos de aquel pueblo. Una vez me lo aclaré, decidí dormir.

Al día siguiente, entró la que fue mi niñera. Estaba histérica.

-¡Lady Emily!-Me llamo.-Por favor despierta.

-¿Qué te pasa Nana?-Pregunté asustada, saltando de la cama.

-Es tu padre, me ha echado una reprimenda por tu comportamiento de ayer.-Al decir esto, puse una mueca de culpabilidad.-Pero tranquila, no te estoy dando las culpas, apoyo tu comportamiento, solo quería avisarte de que no te podré volver a ver seguramente pues… tu padre me despidió.-Dicho lo último se echó a llorar.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué, Nana?-Le pregunté muy preocupada. Como ya os dije Nana era la única persona que alegraba mi vida.

-Dice que él te hubiera educado mejor…-Dijo mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas, y aclarándose e la voz.

-Pues que me hubiese educado el, para algo es mi padre ¿no? Además, si yo ayer me comporté así, fu porque él no tenía razón. No te puede despedir…

-Tu padre esta cegado por la codicia… Cuando le conocí, él no era más que un niño de unos siete u ocho años… por aquel entonces, yo tenía unos tres o cuatro años. Él era bastante mono por aquella época, su cabello era como el tuyo, Emily, de ese color indescriptible y característico, también heredaste sus ojos, y sobretodo, heredaste su sentido de la justicia, volviendo con la historia…

Tenía que traer agua todos los días, mientras mis hermanos holgazaneaban. Un día el me vió, y cogió mis dos cubos de agua.

_Nana´s memories_

-Parece que pesan mucho… Déjame que te ayude.-Me dijo tu padre.

-No hace falta que me ayudes, puedo yo sola

-No, tranquila yo te los llevaré. Porque… I´m a Hero!

- Está bien.-Acepté a regañadientes, yo sola podía, nunca me ayudó nadie.

-¿Tu casa está muy lejos?

-No mucho, ¿Te has cansado ya? Dámelos si es así.-Dije astutamente

-No, era por hablar ya sabes que… I´m a Hero!

Poco después llegamos a mi casa y nos despedimos. Desde entonces siempre me ayudó, decía que quería un hermano, pero no lo pudo tener, pues sus padres murieron hace unos años. Pasaron 2 años…

Fuimos inseparables hasta el 1968…

-Coral-Me llamó, pues ese es mi nombre.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué hay allí? ¿Puedes distinguir algo?

-No lo sé…-Dije un poco asustada.-Parecen centauros…

-¿Qué dices? Tranquila, estas al lado de A HERO!

Me escondí detrás de Alfred, me imagino ya sabrás, ese es el nombre de tu padre…

Eso a lo cual confundí con centauros, eran hombres montados a caballo. Estábamos en un muy pequeño pueblo, muy alejados de los demás, y los Colonos tardaron más en llegar a nosotros.

Alfred se enamoró de una de los Colonos. Era la hija del rey de Inglaterra de aquella época. Era rubia y llevaba el pelo recogido en dos coletas, las cuales llegaban hasta más debajo de la cintura, un vestido azul, el cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas con una especie de mandil, con dibujos de naipes en blanco y negro a los lados, que recorría la falda hasta poco antes de acabar, con medias a rayas blancas y negras, y unos zapatos marrones. Su nombre era Alice.

Los dos estaban muy enamorados, pero, poco después comprometieron a Alice con alguien que no amaba, Jorge III es decir, el rey que gobierna Inglaterra y las trece colonias…

Coral´s memories

-Entonces, ¿Quién es mi madre?

-Tu madre murió en el parto. Su nombre era Kiara, era muy buena persona. Era imaginativa, sensitiva, simplemente brillante.

-Ya veo…-Dije no muy animada.

Entonces, mi nana, Coral, dejó escapar una lágrima melancólica, y me dijo algo antes de marcharse:

-Antes tu padre, se parecía mucho a ti, el que le arrebatasen a la única mujer que una vez amó, lo cambió drásticamente. Nunca se volvió a enamorar, se casó con tu madre, para poder tener descendencia, y, aunque bien era cierto que la quería, también es cierto que no la amaba.

Ante esto me quedé atónita, mientras veía como mi única alegría, se me escapaba de las manos.

Entonces, me convencí para entrar a la acción. Al día siguiente, dios sabe cómo conseguí escaparme, me encontré a Arthur…

-¡Hola! Que bien que realmente has podido venir.-Dije saludándole alegremente.

-¡Si, pude venir! Y lo traje todo.-Puse cara de incredulidad, no sabía a qué se refería.-Tu traje de heroína, y también algunas armas nuevas, le dije a mi padre que encontré un lugar donde entrenarme, como nunca quise entrenarme, eso fue un alivio para el…

-Pero, Arthur, estas armas están nuevas, y el traje también. ¿De dónde las has sacado?

-E-eso no importa, pruébate el traje,-Le miré mal.-tranquila, yo me tapó los ojos y me giró, no hay nadie más, no miraré.

Me lo puse. El traje consistía en: Unos pantalones, bastante flexibles, de color negro, una chaqueta típica de color blanco, con los bordes negros, un sombrero enorme de color negro también, y una capa blanca, con una raya negra, poco antes del borde, con ese traje apenas se notaba que era una mujer.

-Es precisamente para que no parezcas una mujer, tonta. Una mujer normal de hoy en día, no haría esas cosas, tu padre sospecharía de ti.

-Muy bien, lo entiendo, pero no entiendo porque me insultas.-Dije yo en el tono más calmado que pude.

Él se rio, yo resoplé.

-Ahora será mejor que empuñes todas las armas nuevas que te traje, y vayas solucionando injusticias.

Para que no se percatasen de mí, fui corriendo por los tejados, y ocultándome cada vez que alguien miraba hacia arriba.

La primera injusticia que vi fue a unos malditos ingleses, cobrándole más impuestos de los que debía, a una mujer viuda de tres hijos. Le estaban cobrando más, porque según ellos, había estado dando los impuestos por dos hijos, aunque ella mantenía que ellos sabían perfectamente que tenía tres niños, y les daba lo que le pedían.

Yo creí a la mujer por dos razones:

1-Conozco a esa mujer, es muy honrada, incluso fue buena conmigo antes de saber que era quien era, algunas personas (sobre todo con más poder) me trataban mejor, por ser la hija del bi-rey.

2-Antes que creer en esa escoria que eran los malditos colonos, fueran ingleses, franceses o españoles, creería en mis gentes.

Salté hasta el tejado del hogar de aquella pobre mujer-no desde el suelo, soy a Heroine! No A súper-Heroine!-y grité:

-¡Ya basta bastardo!-Los dos miraron hacia arriba-Estás cobrando más, cuando tú mismo le mentiste ¿Era un plan? ¿O simplemente tú maldito rey te ha mandado que montes esta farsa?

-¿Quién demonios del infierno eres tú?-Preguntó el.

-"Vale, es Inglés…" Soy… "Rápido piensa en un nombre guay… Ah" La rosa negra, defensor del pueblo, defensor de la justicia, defensor de…

-¿Quieres callarte y luchar de una vez? ¡Cobarde!

-"Lo voy a matar…"-Bajé, simplemente le di una patada, empujándolo hasta la casa. En ese momento, sacó una pistola.-Baja el arma, o sacaré la mia…-Moví un poco la capa, enseñándole la pistola, y la espada.

-¡Ja! Me gustaría ver si tienes el valor para matarme…

Saqué la pistola, y le apunté. Esperé un poco a ver si retrocedía, como no hacía nada, temblorosamente le quité el seguro. En todo esto, le indiqué a la mujer que se pusiera detrás de mí para no resultar herida.

El maldito bastardo siguió riéndose un poco. Observó la pistola, se quedó paralizado, y huyó. ¿Qué demonios vió…?

-Muchas gracias…Rosa Negra.-Me agradeció la mujer.

Yo recogí varios tomates que se cayeron al suelo, los puse e una cesta, la cual también estaba en el suelo, he hice una torpe referencia, cediéndole la cesta, como se lo había visto hacer a muchos hombres que visitaron a mis padres.

-No hay de que, señorita, ese es mi deber.-Dije simplemente, después corrí, y le conté lo ocurrido a Arthur.

Me quedé hablando con el sobre el tema un buen rato, nos divertimos bastante, y, como siempre, volví a mi casa, trepando hasta mi habitación. En cuanto me dejé caer sobre la cama, me quedé plácidamente dormida, no sin antes pensar en ¿Qué pasará mañana? ¿Qué me depara el futuro? Lo que en ese momento yo n sabía, era que el futuro, el destino, y el amor, pueden ser muy crueles.

¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy!

No quiero ser mala, no quiero dar pena y no quiero huir, pero este fic me lleva mucho trabajo, suelo tardar bastante en encontrar la información que necesito, cambié la fecha del encuentro con Alice 3 veces, hasta dar con la apropiada históricamente, y mi caldero de imaginación de detrás del arco iris, se seca y no puedo continuar el otro fic. A dónde quiero llegar es a que, no tiene muchas "visitas" y no tiene un solo review, estoy comenzando a considerar dejar este fic, si solo una persona me dice que realmente le gusta mi trabajo, lo continuaré hasta terminarlo, no importa cuando lo digas, aunque lo leas dentro de un año, y quieras hacer este review, yo con gusta lo continuaré.

Os quiero, y comprendo que no os va a gustar todo lo que escriba, lo entiendo.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! De nuevo estoy haciendo otro capi, porque lo prometido es deuda. Me han hecho un review, muchas gracias.

No te lo respondí porque no me dejaron responderte (creo que es porque eres digamos "anónimo") así que, Guest, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegro mucho, mucho de que te guste el fic, por lo que lo continúo. Veamos, gracias por avisarme de que estaba escribiendo mal virreina (nunca me fiaré de Wikipedia de nuevo) y tranquil que no ofendes, gracias porque, al fin y al cabo, es una crítica constructiva.

_Los personajes de hetalia no me pertenecen_

Vale, ahora, al fic.

De como conocí

...

La verdad mas dolorosa.

Al día siguiente, me desperté a las siete de la madrugada, pues a esa hora se despertó mi padre.

-¿Qué quieres papá?-Dije medio adormilada.

-¡Tengo una genial noticia!-Dijo muy entusiasmado.

-¿¡Cuál!?-Me levanté de golpe de la cama.

-¡El pueblo se ha rebelado, y por ello han quitado todos los impuestos!-Dijo mi padre sosteniendo un papel en la mano. Entonces lo leí.

-Para que no haya resentimientos entre estos dos países, decido mandar quitar todos y cada uno de los impuestos, a excepción de los del té. Si acepta este trato, será realizado lo dicho anteriormente, si no lo firmas, dejaremos de apoyaros, y ya no seréis parte de nuestra colonia.

Firmado: Jorge III.-Al lado de la firma de ese Jorge, vi la de mi padre.

-¿No es genial?-Preguntó mi padre muy contento.

-Padre… ¡A ellos no les interesa perdernos como parte de su colonia, si ello se fueran, los españoles serían aún más poderosos, y los franceses le pisarían los talones a los ingleses, no les interesa perdernos, deberías haber denegado el trato y conseguir quitar todos los impuestos!-Le espeté a mi padre.

-Hija, no digas tonterías.-Me dijo serio mi padre.-Los adultos somos más experto, eso no convenía.

-Pero…

-¡Cállate! ¡Todavía eres una niña pequeña! No entiendes el mundo.

-¡Ya no soy una niña pequeña!

-Demuéstramelo, al fin y al cabo, te sigues escapando.-Dijo mi padre algo alterado. Lo siguiente que dijo lo dijo algo más calmado.-Mira hija, lo digo por tu bien, eres una mujercita de 17 años, como es lógico, al ser mujer no sabes luchar, es por eso que no quiero que te escapes, podría ocurrirte cualquier cosa… Por otra parte debes madurar, vas a ser virreina, y debes saber llevar las trece…-No le dejé terminar.

-¡Pero padre, tal y como las llevas tú, tampoco está bien, hasta hace muy poco, había muchos impuestos y…!

-Y ahora no los hay, cielo no podemos independizarnos, y fin de la discusión.-Dijo marchando de mi habitación.

-¿Cómo llegaste a virrey?

-Eso no te importa.

-En realidad si me importa.

-¡Emily!-Di un respingo.- ¡No te lo diré, no te incumbe, y ahora te quedarás encerrada en tu habitación todo el día!

No dije nada, me senté de golpe en mi cama, y mi padre cerró mi puerta con llave.

Esperé unos minutos, me puse la ropa de La Rosa Negra, y salí de mi habitación por la ventana.

Me fue un poco difícil bajar, pues no veía donde ponía los pies, y me daba algo de miedo, pero no quería estar encerrada todo el día…

Fui donde siempre.

-"A estas horas, Arthur no estará allí todavía…en fin, me entrenaré un poco."

Me entrené durante un rato, hasta que Arthur me vio.

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre salir con eso puesto!? ¡Tonta!

-¡No me llames tonta! Y porque mi padre me encerró en mi habitación, y esta era la única ropa que tenía…

-Está bien…-Suspiró.

-Por cierto, ¿Sabes luchar?

-Lu-luchar bu-bueno etto…

-Ya veo, no ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

-N-no es necesario.-Dijo rápidamente sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Vale, vale, tranquilo ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

-Adelante.

-¿De dónde sacaste la ropa y las armas? ¿Las robaste?

-¡No las robé!

-Vale, vale, entonces ¿De dónde…?

-No importa.-Dijo en un suspiro, parecía preocupado, quizás arrepentido…no supe que pensar.

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿He dicho algo malo?

Iba a hablar pero…

-¡Es él!-Dijo un hombre apuntándome con el dedo índice,

Entonces se acercaron corriendo, y Arthur se escondió detrás de una roca.

-"¿Qué le pasa?"

-¡Tú, quedas detenido por robar armas reales!-Dijo el hombre.

-¡Yo nunca he hecho tal cosa…!-Entonces, caí.

-Parece que te has refrescado la memoria…

-"¿Qué hago? No quiero que lo cojan preso…" ¡Es cierto, he robado las armas, pero ya no me acordaba! ¡Las robé porque soy él héroe, que librará al pueblo de los malvados colonos, con sus mismas medicinas!

Entonces uno se me acercó, y me agarró del brazo, empujándome hacia otro, que me agarro del otro brazo.

Entonces salió Arthur.

-¡Alto!-Gritó. Entonces todos miramos hacia el.- ¡Yo le facilité las armas para que pudiera practicar…!

-¿¡Qué haces idiota!?-Le grité. Entonces me tiraron al suelo.-"No puede ser, lo van a coger."-Entonces me apuntaron al cuello con una espada.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso, Príncipe Kirkland?-Dijeron mirando hacia él.

-"¿¡Príncipe!?"

-¡No me gusta lo que hace mi padre, por lo que decidí facilitarle armas al pueblo, para que se revelen y se liberen de la opresión de la dictadura de mi padre el rey Jorge III!-Gritó Arthur.

Yo no era capaz de procesarlo todo.

-¡En cuanto a ti!-Dijo el que sostenía la espada, dirigiéndose a mi.- ¡Mas te vale no juntarte más con nuestro príncipe, y darle tan malas influencias! O si no…-Clavó un poco su espada en mi garganta, hasta que algo de sangre brotó. Entonces soltó una risotada…

Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer, no podía moverme un solo centímetro.

¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy!

Lo sé, soy muy mala. Lo corté aquí para que sepáis que lo he decidido continuar, actualizaré en cuanto puedo, claro que, mañana vuelvo al instituto, y no voy a tener tanto tiempo libre. Lo siento por adelantado, por cuando no pueda actualizar, cuando haga mucho que no actualicé, pasad por etas fases:

1-Preguntáos que sucederá en el próximo cap.

2- Odiadme por haberlo dejado en un lugar tan interesante.

3-Daos cuenta de que si no subo es porque tengo muchos deberes, o tengo exámenes.

4-Compadecéos de mí. XD (opcional)

Es muy importante llegar a la tercera fase, si os saltáis las primeras, mejor.

¡Os quiero, muchas gracias a todos los que leéis! ¡Por favor comentad, que me ayuda mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, y quizá actualizó antes!

Záijián! Sayo! Ciao, Ciao!


End file.
